


The Ancient Egyptian Scrolls of Fear & Wonder

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Dark Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: I am not certain when I will get around to research and write more poetic works based on Egyptian mythology, though these five already existing ones pack quite a punch. Exploration, madness and will of the gods.





	The Ancient Egyptian Scrolls of Fear & Wonder

The Last Pharaoh of Egypt & the Scrolls of Fate

 

Torches blaze wildly in the darkness dim  
Their unearthly flames dance about me, as I tread on inside the pyramid  
These ancient passages are not obeying any physical laws, they're changing constantly..  
These hieroglyphs here are to guide people like me on the paths; the great journey..  
Of the mind.. The unknown.. And the mystical..

Forgotten by time and by the world..  
We're on a quest to find..  
The lost city of the last pharaoh of Egypt..  
And his most treasured artifacts of power.. Essential in the study of their culture..  
Soon, all of it firmly in our grasp..  
The well-guarded knowledge they kept hidden throughout the long ages..  
May these discoveries see the daylight at last..  
It's all written unto the scrolls that lay inside this great monument of time and pain..

Descend down the stairs, covered in dust and spider web..  
Can you not feel the presence of the spirits that still linger here..  
I hope.. That we won't anger any of those who lay here in their eternal rest..  
Some of these spirits.. They're stuck, unable to continue their spiritual travels elsewhere..

Behold, the main hall.. And even more passageways, shadows awaiting us..  
Here you can't even see the light of day..  
Gather all of your courage.. Clear your thoughts.. Trust in the wisdom of your mind..  
And choose one.. There may be traps ahead, we could possibly walk into our deaths..  
But these risks.. We take them, 'cause we live to discover..  
Things that others wouldn't dare to even think about choosing to search for..  
That is our path.. Stop.. Can you hear it..

It's almost like..  
Roaring sounds of water flowing down the passages..  
Run.. Don't look back..  
If the dark fates have chosen me to perish on this day..  
Then I accept it.. But if there's a chance..  
For you to reach out for greatness, even salvation..  
Have faith in the ancient gods..  
Wait.. I hear footsteps.. Suddenly.. A secret passage opens up right next to me,  
with the crushing waves of water rushing forth behind,  
almost desiring to embrace me only to take all of my breaths away..  
Someone must have triggered the trap.. Now, it's safe..  
Or am I.. What is this hall.. Serpents crawl.. Across the floor..  
And there are even more passages and ancient; hieroglyphic stone doors..  
Their mechanisms are quite advanced..  
I wonder how they managed to build this place..  
Now even time seems to have stopped..  
And the water flows along the passages no more..

As for the one who opened the secret door to me..  
The eyeless wanderer without a soul and a destiny..  
He hears them talk.. The ground trembles and our torches flare as they walk..  
He who was thought to be dead walks the world once more  
The wanderer's presence starts to fade..  
And then I hear his whispers..  
'You both should go.. At once..'  
'For an Ancient Evil has been released.'

The Last Pharaoh and his great army of dead Anubis-like jackal soldiers have awoken..  
Restlessly they now wander these great halls made of gold and blood  
Distorted screams of anguish from the past follow the silence broken..  
They used to come here in masses to sacrifice people and animals to their gods..  
Centuries of torment..  
Finally reached it's end..  
When the last pharaoh was buried..  
His sarcophagus was reinforced with magical chains..  
To keep him in place, if he should ever break free from the slumbering state..  
The evil dreamwalker's deep sleep of oblivion  
And beneath the city's vast library, lie his dark chamber..  
And the ancient egyptian Scrolls of Fate and mystical powers untold!  
But now there is no hope..  
They've broken free, by the timeless stars.. I must trigger all of these traps at once..  
Soon it will all start falling apart.. All these pillars and reinforcements will eventually collapse..  
I was so close.. I wonder what will become of me and this place..  
But I don't want to leave.. You.. Must escape.. Take the torch.. And go.. Save our race..  
May the swift wind that still blows in these parts of the desert guide you on your way back to the surface..  
Do not lose your balance.. Do not look back.. This is the last dance..  
Make sure none of it remains..  
Those scrolls were never meant to see..  
The light of day..

 

Of Constellations, Enlightenment & Ancient Egyptian Glory

 

Cinders of sparkling fire rain at sight  
of the night's arrival,  
while the red wind whispers truths to the moon,  
telling her not to be afraid of this highly occasional  
event, during which the constellations of stars are right once again  
in their timed interval.

No thoughts once acquired, and so carefully mind mapped  
should ever wander away from my reach.  
Truly endless in water, bottomless is the old well,  
from which I have always absorbed my holy knowledge.  
Not everything is meant to cease to be, this is what I believe,  
and it is also what I - in all of my spirituality - to the others teach.  
Boldly inside this active volcano I tread on,  
staring timelessly into it's burning depths,  
standing on the dark destiny's edge.

One mistaken step,  
and the light of the sun will not be able  
to locate my inner being ever again.  
It is needless to say,  
that this particular event of nonexistent joy  
and utter dread so inspiring is considered  
a true path of enlightenment  
by many of Ra's sworn adepts.

On the other side of the old continent,  
my kind are trying to find a way  
to inside a very known pyramid.  
Without an end seems to be their divine quest,  
and give up may they not,  
until they are soulfully redeemed  
and mindfully awakened from their life-long  
lucid dreams so dashingly vivid.

'Wild flowers to adorn your floating headpiece,  
in amazement we all cease to breathe.  
It is your great, celestial beauty,  
which so kindly, yet blindly takes it all away from us,  
leaving us empty of our own will, our mind's filled with strange curiosity  
in following you into the deep waters of the peaceful Nile.'

Your name is known, for you are Hathor,  
of your choosing so many have been born to this world.  
O' the mother being of ancient Egyptian glory,  
how did you end up in this one story,  
in which mysteries follow one another as usually.  
Surely this eldritch piece of information  
seems both very confusing and scary, doesn't it?  
Well, yours is the final choice to make,  
just open the mind's eye of limitless wisdom  
to become an astral body, for radiant in power is your spirit!

 

Of Unwavering Anubian Faith & Ra's Elite Guard of the Magi

 

Once again, I am reliving a mystery set in the ancient Egyptian age,  
in which flesh and blood are all of the great pharaohs, who lie patiently empowering themselves in their separate, all around golden sarcophagi.

And such unearthly humming now echoes along this dusty, long passage, at which end I see them standing on guard, awaiting.. the Sun God Ra's elite guard consisting of the most trusted and gifted Magi. 

Their secretive bird masks true intentions reveal not, minds their appearance alone confuses. And now I can feel their tens of pairs of red eyes staring right through me, all the way into the emptiness of the eons.

So little they move, yet constantly maintain very powerful incantations, that truly by time itself these acolytes remain untouched.

A storm of wind and sand cast by them, is now trying to prevent me from getting any further. Yet I brace myself, put on my dark dog mask and speak out the mystic rites of the old Anubian Faith.

It is so, that my thoughts alone can summon His hybrid hounds of dim darkness into this realm, while so can theirs call forth blazing phoenixes from a spiraling and burning rift in the sky, to truly set the whole scene aflame.

So it shall be, the darkness meets the sun once more, while in deep enlightenment; both good and evil we delve. I, for one, am swimming steadfast from within my mind through the ethereal Nile to find myself unable to let.. the Death God Anubis face defeat, for truly.. surrendering would shatter the meaning of my name, and thus forever leave my spirit hanging in the clutches of eternal shame!

 

Godly Visions In the Ancient Egypt of Eternal Sands

 

Of supremely vivid moments,  
sent far into the past  
to explore the ancient Egypt,  
the chosen researcher,  
magi and mystic rises,  
to behold the great pyramid  
of the all-seeing eye.

Ra, all the way into the afterlife you see,  
as you burn the heavens,  
Osiris, yours are the secrets of regeneration  
and resurrection to hold,  
Isis, to your divine health, wisdom,  
gifts in magic, o' patroness of nature,  
Horus, yours is mantle of the king,  
the winds and the sky to control.

In the lost depths  
of a medium pyramid,  
an adventurer and historian  
slowly opens the dusty lid  
of a forbidden book,  
called the Book of the Dead,  
only to close it  
after reading..  
the first ten pages aloud,  
it quenched his thirst  
for forgotten knowledge  
of the darker ages  
of olden pharaohs,  
oh the days of sacrifices,  
those were the images left in one's head,  
and so, back to it's eerie pedestal it shall belong,  
for he dares not to call upon such power,  
through which wrongful use,  
who knows what great evils..  
could end up back..  
into the surface of this old world.

Of meditation and divine prayers  
consists the afternoon of a Zen master,  
who under the palm trees in a lagoon  
spends his time wisely, enjoying of the clear; blue sky,  
drinking coconut milk, his inner peace is not to be shattered,  
for he walks with the ancient gods and goddesses  
in this land of the restless sun and eternal sand.

 

A Wanderer's Journey Across the Torrid Desert Sands

 

Poison snakes crawl across the torrid desert sands,  
which burn the sol of my both feet without feeling mercy,  
violent shock waves keep striking me down, yet I am the eldest son  
of the memorable death god Anubis, keeper of the mystical wands  
of forbidden secret magic, mine are these lands to guard,  
the matter at hand is not a controversy,  
for my mystical powers know no bounds,  
mine are the artifacts to hoard,  
tokens of the past ages mysterious, dark and hopeful,  
in this heart exists the lore,  
in this mind, a vast knowledge of the mythologies is stored,  
and in time, even the wanderer shall become blind,  
but never rotten to the core, never shall he abandon his inner beliefs,  
to the very edge of this world  
and that of the world of dreams he has traveled,  
far too many times for even the moon to count,  
of this there are no doubts, greatness may only be achieved  
through careful preparations and focused meditation,  
these visions.. are what keep me going on  
under this radiating, yet eternally scorching sun,  
if a legacy is built in time, then may this spirit fade into oblivion,  
for everything must be done correctly,  
so that a new journey may begin,  
and truly obscure are the paths of him,  
whose true awakening comes only after the dawn,  
and much he has seen, to many places he has been,  
and now he wishes to see and astral travel even more,  
to finally feel complete deep within.


End file.
